Sasuke Monogatari
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Tarian itu mengantarkan mereka dalam puncak dunia, menuntuntun dua insan berbeda itu mencapai titik kebahagian tertinggi. Puncak dari segala penyatuan. Naruto dalam diri Sasuke, dan Sasuke di tubuh Naruto. NaruFemSasu, DLDR...
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke Monogatari**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pair: NaruFemSasu<strong>  
><strong>Rat: M (untuk jaga-jaga)<strong>  
><strong>Warn: Gender bender, OOC, AU, typo, gaje-ness fic. Seting di ambil dari negara tercinta kita, Indonesia. So, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.<strong>

**"..." talk**

**'...' mine  
><strong>

**._._. X ._._.**

**Ketika kau membaca tulisan ini, maka kau akan tau seperti apa kisahku, kisah seorang UCHIHA SASUKE.**

_Saat mentari memancarkan cahayanya. Dan saat kehangatan menguar lembut menyapa seluruh makhluk di dunia, disaat itulah, kesibukkan mulai menghampiriku._

_._

_#_

_._

"Perlu aku ingatkan padamu, Nona. Pekerjaan di perusahaan kami tidak jauh berbeda dengan perusahaan kontruksi. Pekerjaan disini cukup keras, membutuhkan tenaga ekstra dan fisik yang kuat. Sedangkan dari CV yang kau berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu, kemampuanmu sangat jauh melenceng dengan pekerjaanmu nanti," wanita muda, Mitarashi Anko namanya, tengah menginterview gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Gadis yang sebulan yang lalu mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaan di perusahaan Alat rumah tangga.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba dulukan? Siapa tau, saya bisa bertahan," tersenyum penuh rasa cagung, gadis bermata dan berambut hitam itu mencoba meyakinkan sang HRD jika ia yang memiliki bidang keahlian para koki, juga bisa bekerja ditempat seperti ini. Menjadi buruh.

"Baiklah, senang kau mau mencoba walau sudah kujelaskan seperti apa beratnya bekerja disini," wanita itu tersenyum lega ke arah calon pegawai baru itu. Dan seulas senyum manis, juga bertengger di wajah pucat sang gadis.

"Nah, sodari Uchiha Sasuke. Selamat datang dan diperusahaan kami, mohon kerjasamanya dan semoga betah," dijabatnya tangan halus gadis yang ia panggil Sasuke itu. Sambil tersenyum, si gadis membalas, "Iya, terima kasih, dan mohon bimbingannya."

_._

_#_

_._

_Satu lagi lembar putih kehidupanku yang masih kosong akan kuisi dengan jutaan bait tulisan perjalanan hidupku hari ini. Baik dan buruk. Suka maupun duka._

_._

_#_

_._

Semua para buruh pabrik itu menatap kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke dengan penuh rasa ingin tau. Pertanyaan, seperti, 'Siapa dia?', 'Darimana asalnya?', dan 'Dimana tempatnya tinggal?' atau tatapan yang seakan meremehkan, tatapan sinis dan tidak suka tergambar jelas di wajah-wajah dewasa mereka. Sasuke memang tak melihat langsung wajah-wajah itu, tapi dia dapat merasakannya. Dan tentu saja, hal tersebut membuatnya gugup.

**._._. X ._._.**

_'Aku belum terbiasa dengan tempat ini,'_ desis Sasuke dalam hati. Ia edarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menyantap bekal makan siang. Akhirnya iapun memilih duduk dikumpulan ibu-ibu, walau ia tak yakin.

"Permisi," dengan sopan ia mendudukkan diri. Meski ia sempat tidak suka karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang itu meski sesaat.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Tinggalmu dimana?"

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Satu persatu pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir orang-orang itu dan dengan sopan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku baru lulus kok, jadi belum menikah," jawab gadis manis itu. Tapi ntah kenapa orang-orang itu malah menatap dingin padanya.

"Oh, masih muda? Kenapa tidak kuliah?" salah satu dari mereka kembali bertanya.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Aku ingin sekali, tapi aku bukan dari keluarga mapan, keuangan keluargaku serba pas-pasan, jadi mana bisa melanjutkan kuliah," jelasnya. _'Padahal ijasah saja aku belum mengambilnya*,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Pantas, diusia semuda itu kau sudah bekerja!" dengan sinis, perempuan paruhbaya itu menimpali. "Yah, semoga kau betah disini!" tutupnya.

Sasuke merunduk, "Semoga."

_._

_#_

_._

_Diri sendiri dan Tuhan, hanyalah dua hal itu yang tau seperti apa diriku. Isi hatiku, kesedihanku, keluh kesahku. Bahkan saat menangispun, tak banyak orang yang tau. Tersenyum riang walau batinku menahan perih._

_._

_#_

_._

**._._. X ._._.**

Sasuke tak pernah paham, alasan kenapa para pegawai yang lain begitu membencinya. Dan wajar bila ia beranggapan begitu. Tatapan sinis, tak ada tegur sapa, dan sindiran-sindiran yang tertuju padanya, membuatnya bingung harus seperti apa dan berteman dengan siapa. Hampir sebulan dia bekerja disini, dan ia tak mendapatkan satu temanpun karena tak ada yang mau dengannya. Apa dia terlalu buruk rupa? Apa dia pernah membuat kesalahan pada salah satu diantara mereka? Sungguh, gadis pendiam itu tak mengerti kenapa. Kadang ia ingin menangis jika memikirkan hal ini. Delapan jam ditempat kerja sama seperti di nekara dunia.

"Jangan pedulikan orang-orang itu, sikap dan sifat mereka memang begitu kok." Agaknya ia sedikit merasa lega karena dari banyak orang yang enggan berbicara dengannya, masih ada satu orang yang mau peduli padanya.

"Aku tau kok, terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Naruto," Sasuke mengulas senyum, mencoba tegar dihadapan pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

Ditepuknya pundak gadis yang sempat menegang beberapa saat itu, "Pokoknya kalau kau benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan beban di hatimu, curhat saja padaku," kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Sasuke mengangguk saja. Setidaknya, ada kebahagian yang masih sempat Tuhan selipkan disela-sela pahitnya delapan jam ia punya.

_'Terima kasih, Naruto.'_

**._._. X ._._.**

PRAANG

Gelas dipegangan Sasuke terjatuh, memecah keheningan dan menghentikan kesibukan para pekerja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" bentak seorang pegawai senior.

"Bu-bukan saya, saya didorong?" Sasuke menelengkan wajahnya menatap pegawai lain, orang yang tadi berada di belakang Sasuke dan mendorong gadis itu. Meski tidak sampai terjatuh, kekagetan Sasuke membuatnya melepaskan gelas-gelas yang akan siap dikemas. Salah satu aksesoris buatan perusahaan tersebut.

"Bohong, dia sendiri yang jalannya melamun," elak wanita bermata emerald itu.

"Tapi kau kan-"

"Akh, sudahlah, mulai bulan ini, gajimu akan aku potong 30% sampai kau dapat melunasi harga gelas yang sudah kau pecahkan. Dan sekarang, bereskan semua ini, dan semuanya KEMBALI BEKERJA!" bentak sang Mandor pada anak buahnya.

"Heh, rasakan!" desis wanita yang sengaja mendorongnya tadi, tepat di depan Sasuke yang memunguti pecahan gelas itu.

_'Ukh.. tidak, aku.. tidak boleh menangis...'_ digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berharap desakan yang hendak keluar di sudut matanya berhasil ia cegah. Walau akhirnya, air mata itu jatuh juga.

"Sasuke, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu," desah Naruto yang hanya dapat menyaksikan itu semua dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh..." Sasuke mengerang pelan saat Naruto mengusap luka melintang di telapak tangannya dengan antiseptik sepulang kerja beberapa menit yang lalu. Luka tergores akibat memunguti pecahan gelas kaca dengan buru-buru.

Dengan tetap berkonsetrasi pada luka Sasuke, Naruto berkata, "Maaf, aku terlalu kasar ya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, "Ti-tidak apa kok."

"Kau jangan sedih ya, Tuhan pasti akan membalas mereka suatu saat nanti," kata Naruto kemudian. "Iya, aku tahu."

**._._. X ._._.**

"Geledah tasnya!" Ino, pegawai disana melempar tas selempang Sasuke ke arah teman kerjanya. Dan dengan lancang wanita itu mengobrak-abrik isi tas Sasuke, sampai...

"Ini dia, ternyata benar dia yang mencuri _handphone_mu," hampir 20 orang pegawai di ruang ganti itu menatap sinis pada Sasuke yang bingung harus bersikap seperti apa atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Bukan, bukan aku yang mengambil handphonemu, aku tidak tau apa-apa..." dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia difitnah.

"Sudah jelas HP Ino ada dalam tasmu, masih saja mengelak," seorang lagi turut menyahut.

"Demi Tuhan, bukan aku yang mengambil," air matanya pecah seketika itu juga. Ia hanya dapat memandang para seniornya itu dengan pandangan mengiba, berharap mereka mau percaya pada kata-katanya.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata perak keunguan menimpali, "Kalau ada maling ngaku, sumpah, penjara disini pasti tidak muat," ujarnya dengan nada sarkatis.

"Sumpah, bukan aku yang mencuri, aku dijebak. Pasti ada orang lain yang sengaja memasukkan ponselmu ke dalam tasku." Gadis berkulit putih pucat itu memang cuma menerka, tapi apa yang menjadi tebakkannya itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Matsuri, salah satu wanita yang benci pada Sasuke memang sengaja memasukkan ponsel Ino ke dalam tas milik Sasuke, dengan tuduhan seperti itu, Matsuri ingin Sasuke segera dikeluarkan dari perusahaan ini.

"Akh!" Sasuke terpekik kaget ketika seseorang menarik rambut panjangnya ke belakang hingga mendongak.

"Sudah maling tapi tidak mau mengaku, mau kulaporkan ke polisi?" ancam Ino.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Jangan, jangan laporkan aku, kasihan keluargaku," pinta Sasuke di tengah isaknya. "Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mencium kakiku, dan bersihkan dengan lidahmu baru kumaafkan!"

Permintaan Ino tekesan menghinanya, tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, menolak permintaan Ino, lalu masuk penjara karena hal yang tidak dilakukannya hingga membuat seluruh keluarganya malu juga tidak ia harapkan. Membuang harga dirinya, mengenyahkan rasa malu yang ia miliki, Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya, berlulut di depan kaki Ino. Baru saja ia hendak menurunkan wajahnya, kaki Ino tiba-tiba menendang Sasuke tepat di sudut bibirnya.

"Ukh..." Sasuke jatuh terjengkang, darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Air matanya menetes deras, ia sangat dipermalukan. Dalam penglihatannya yang diburamkan oleh air mata, Sasuke dapat melihat tatapan merendahkan di wajah seluruh karyawan.

_'Aku.. harus kuat...'_ desis Sasuke dalam hati.

_._

_#_

_._

_Aku adalah tipe pendiam, tidak pandai bergaul, dan selalu menutup diri. Memendam semua keluh kesahku tanpa niat membaginya dengan orang lain, lebih menenangkan daripada harus mengumbar cerita-cerita piluku. Walau semakin kupendam, itu makin membuatku sakit._

_._

_#_

_._

"Makanlah!" Diintrupsi tiba-tiba seperti itu, membuat Sasuke yang sedang melamun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang menyodorkan sebungkus roti.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas, ntah kenapa melihat Sasuke duduk lantai beralas kardus bekas sambil bersandar di tembok beton dengan tatapan menerawang membuatnya merasa iba. "Kau harus makan supaya punya tenaga untuk kerja nanti, kalau tidak, kau-"

"Bisa tidak kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi denganku?"

Naruto terkesiap, dengan ekpresi tak percaya, ia pandangi sosok Sasuke, "Kau bicara apa Sasuke?"

Gadis bermata hitam itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Apa kau tidak sadar Naru, banyak yang tidak suka jika kau bersamaku."

Naruto membuang nafas, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka!" tukasnya.

"Tapi aku peduli Naru. Masalahku seakan bertambah batin. jika kau terus disampingku," Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau menganggapku pembawa bencana?"

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, sejenak ia melihat ke arah Naruto, "Bukan begitu, tapi intinya, kau tidak perlu mempedulikanku lagi. Karena bisa saja kau akan dapat masalah jika terus bersamaku," usai berkata begitu gadis ayu tersebut beranjak pergi meinggalkan pemuda bermata Azure itu.

_'Sasuke, kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu,'_ desis Naruto dalam hati.

**._._. X ._._.**

Hari ini, keadaan di tempat Sasuke tak jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Muncul gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak perawan lagi, dan hal itu makin membuat luka batin Sasuke bertambah lebar. Kalau tidak demi keluarga, ia pasti tidak akan rela terus berkumpul dengan orang-orang itu, ia pasti lebih memilih mencari tempat lain yang lebih menyamankan dirinya dari pada harus terus bekerja bersama orang-orang yang terus menekannya.

"Ukh!" Sasuke mengeryit, kepala berdeyut sakit sekali. Mungkin itu efek terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Hoi, kerja yang benar!" bentak Yahiko, sang Mandor.

Dengan tubuh sedikit terhuyung, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, memindahkan tumpukan alat-alat makan, yang sudah dikemaske dalam kardus yang lebih besar. "Nngh..." digigitnya bibir bawah Sasuke kuat-kuat, ia berusaha agar tidak limbung dan jatuh, ketika sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi, dan membuat pandangannya memburam.

PRAANG

Alat-alat dapur digenggaman Sasuke merosot jatuh, bersama ambruknya tubuh ringkih gadis berambut sepundak itu. Yah, akhirnya ia pingsan.

_._

_#_

_._

_Aku akan menangis jika aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan beban di dada ini. Aku lebih memilih menyudahi hidup jika sudah tak tahan dengan apa yang kualami. Tak ada yang mengerti seperti apa perasaanku. Apa yang sebenarnya menimpa diriku, dan sakit hatiku selain Tuhan di atas sana. Meski aku sudah mengatakannya. Sebab yang kutahu, manusia tidak dapat saling memahami manusia lain sebelum merasakannya sendiri._

_._

_#_

_._

"Kalian lanjutkan saja bekerjanya, biar aku yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," Yahiko, sambil memapah tubuh Sasuke, mengintrupsi anak buahnya.

Ntah pura-pura atau sungguhan, ada raut khawatir di wajah para pegawai yang didominasi oleh ibu-ibu. Dan seandainya Naruto ada disana, pasti dialah yang akan menolong gadisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yahiko menidurkan Sasuke di atas satu-satunya kasur di ruang kesehatan karyawan. Pria 30 tahun itu mendadak menelan ludah. Bola matanya memandang tubuh sintal Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu. Wajah cantiknya, leher jenjangnya, juga paha putihnya yang terbuka karena rok yang dikenakan Sasuke tersingkap. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, dan jemari-jemari kotornya mulai terangkat untuk membuka kancing teratas kemeja Sasuke yang masih pingsan itu, hingga belahan dada Sasuke yang terbungkus bra hitam sedikit mengintip.

_'Ou... mulus sekali tubuhmu Sasuke. Sayang sekali kalau tubuh bak model milikmu hanya di'anggur'kan begitu,'_ kilatan nafsu nampak dikedua bola mata Yahiko sekarang ini.

Dengan gemulainya, jari-jari Yahiko, menyapu paha putih Sasuke yang terbuka. Ia menurunkan wajahnya, bersiap untuk menghisap dan menciptakan kissmark di bongkahan dada Sasuke, namun...

"BERHENTIII!" suara serak milik Naruto otomatis membuat Mandor biadap itu menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" sergah si pirang sambil melayangkan tinjunya dirahang Yahiko, membuat lelaki itu jatuh terjengkang menjauh dari tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Brengsek, kau menganggu saja Naruto!" bentak Yahiko sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Brengsek, dasar binatang! Bisa-bisa kau hendak memperkosa anak buahmu sendiri!" caci Naruto sambil menatap nyalang pria 30 tahun itu. Ia harus berterima kasih pada intuisinya yang kuat. Rasa khawatirnya terhadap Sasuke yang sedaritadi menganggunya pikirannya, membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Dan ia lega, karena bisa datang disaat yang tepat.

"Kau itu berisik sekali Naruto, kalau kau menganggu niatku, akan kukeluarkan kau dari sini," ancam Yahiko.

"Aku lebih memilih kehilangan pekerjaanku daripada harus melihat atasanku hendak menyetubuhi gadis yang aku sukai!" Usai berkata demikian, Naruto langsung mengahampiri Sasuke yang masih pingsan, menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket miliknya dan memapahnya keluar.

Yahiko yang melihat semua itu bersuara, "JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI KESINI, KALIAN BERDUA AKU PECAT!"

Jelas sekali suara Yahiko di telinga Naruto pada saat itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Sasuke yang sedang ada dalam dekapannya jauh lebih penting dari apapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

_._

_#_

_._

_Aku benar-benar terpuruk, jatuh dalam jurang yang gelap sendirian, kesepian. Tak banyak harapanku, aku hanya ingin seseorang menolongku. Menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan ini._

_._

_#_

_._

"Nng..."

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," Naruto menatap lega gadis pucat yang susah payah untuk duduk itu.

"Ini, ada dimana? Dan, kenapa kita ada disini, bukannya ini masih jam kerja?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke taman hijau yang asri.

"Itu, karena kita berdua sudah di pecat..." ujar Naruto dengan terbata.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, pupilnya membulat sempurna, ia tatap Naruto dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari kesungguhan di bola mata biru itu, "Kau, bercandakan?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto membuang nafas, "Tidak, aku serius Sasuke. Kita berdua sudah dipecat."

"Tapi kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, separo membentak.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, ia enggan mencerita apa yang terjadi, tapi ia harus mengatakannya, "Sebenarnya, saat kau pingsan tadi, Yahiko hendak memperkosamu." Sasuke terhentak kaget. "..Tapi dia tidak sempat melakukannya karena kedatanganku. Saat itu aku marah dan kesal sekali padanya, hingga aku memukul orang itu. Ketika aku membawamu pergi, dia mengatakan kalau kita tidak usai kembali lagi, dan... kesinilah aku membawamu." Air mata Sasuke kembali meleleh jatuh. Semua penjelasan Naruto barusan, meluruhkan hatinya.

Melihat gadis yang ia sukai menangis, tentu saja Naruto tak tega, ia rengkuh pundak Sasuke dan mendekapnya erat. "Lalu, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?... Cuma disana tempatku bergantung, dan... aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya pada kedua orang tuaku," disela isaknya, Sasuke berkata. "Ada beban yang harus kutanggung untuk membiayai pengobatanKakakku, dan sekarang, mata pencaharianku sudah tidak ada, aku-"

"Kau sudah tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pekerjaan untuk menafkahi keluargamu, karena aku yang akan mencarikannya untukmu," potong Naruto. Ia usap airmata yang membuat pipi halus Sasuke lembab dengan kedua jarinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Boleh aku tau dimana kau tinggal? Akan aku jelaskan maksudku, di depan kedua orang tuamu..." Sasuke hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

_._

_#_

_._

_Dia ada di dekatku. Orang yang selalu tersenyum ramah untukku. Dia yang memberi cahaya dalam kegelapan hidupku. Dia Uzumaki Narutoku._

_._

_#_

_._

Orang tua mana yang tak heran dan curiga saat anak gadisnya pulang dengan seorang pria. Yah, Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap sosok Naruto dengan teliti, lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan menyeluruh, berharap tidak ada yang 'janggal' panda diri sang anak.

"Uum.. maaf karena saya sudah tidak sopan karena datang kemari secara mendadak," suara serak Naruto memecah keheningan di ruang tamu sempit itu. "Sebenarnya saya kemari untuk..." entah kenapa dia ragu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, ia menarik nafas dan melonggarkan kera bajunya yang seakan mencekiknya, "...kedatangan saya kemari untuk... melamar Uchiha Sasuke." Tak ada yang bisa menutupi raut terkejut dari tiga anggota Uchiha itu, terutama Sasuke. Dilamar tiba-tiba oleh pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai sama sekali tidak terfikirkan oleh otaknya, membayangkannya saja tidak.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu berkata, "Yah, saya memang bukan dari keluarga mapan yang belum tentu dapat mengangkat derajat Sasuke menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang, tapi saya yakin, jika apa yang saya miliki dapat membuat Sasuke bahagia," katanya. "Saya, sangat mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintainya." Mata gadis berkulit putih itu berkaca-kaca, ia tak pernah menyangka, jika Pangeran di hatinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Naruto, boleh aku tau siapa orang tuamu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kedua orang tua saya tinggal di kampung, beliau Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Pekerjaan mereka sehari-hari hanya bertani, dan saya sendiri sebenarnya sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap, tapi karena suatu kejadian, saya kehilangan pekerjaan itu," dengan sudut matanya, ia lirik Sasuke yang tengah merunduk.

Fugaku, dengan suaranya yang tegas kembali bertanya, "Berapa umurmu?"

"21 tahun," jawab sang Uzumaki singkat.

Pria paruhbaya itu menghela nafas, "Aku cukup senang dengan itikat baikmu itu Naruto, tapi jika kau ingin mempersunting anakku, carilah pekerjaan! Aku tidak ingin suatu saat nanti, ketika kalian sudah berumah tangga, kehidupan kalian menjadi terkatung-katung karena tidak ada pekerjaan. Jadi, jika kau sudah mendapatkan penghasilan yang sesuai, datanglah kemari, bawa kedua orang tuamu dan lamarlah Sasuke," ucap Fugaku sekaligus memberi wejangan pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Benar Nak, tapi jangan pikir kami tidak merestui hubungan kalian, kami sangat setuju, kalian terlihat cocok dimata kami, tapi untuk membangun kehidupan rumah tangga yang bahagia, masih banyak yang harus kalian siapkan," Mikoto yang sedaritadi diam, turut menimpali.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau dari mertuanya, Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ya, saya mengerti Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Tapi, sampai menunggu hari itu tiba, boleh tidak saya memacari Sasuke untuk saling mengenal?"

Mikoto tersenyum tipis, "Yah, kalau hal itu tanya saja pada orangnya!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang terus menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Uum, bagaimana Sasuke? Kau maukan, terikat hubungan denganku?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, ia tatap Naruto lekat, sebelum mengangguk "Yah, aku mau Naruto."

_._

_#_

_._

_Ketika rembulan mulai merajai malam, dan saat bintang-bintang menyebar untuk memperindah langit, aku tak pernah takut lagi berada dalam kesendirian. Aku tak perlu risau karena kedinginan. Ada dia. Matahariku yang kedua. Uzumaki Narutoku yang tercinta._

_._

_#_

_._

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Itulah pertanyaan yang terlontar di bibir Naruto saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai menitikan airmata.

Sasuke menghapus airmatanya sendiri, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau akan ada lelaki yang mau denganku. Karena 18 tahun hidupku, aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan indahnya berpacaran," ucap Sasuke.

Si pirang terkekeh, "Wah beruntungnya aku, karena menjadi kekasih pertamamu, plus pasangan hidupmu selamanya," ia acak-acak rambut Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kalau begitu, bolehkan sebagai kekasih, tunangan, dan calon suamimu, untuk mencuri first kissmu?" goda Naruto, awalnya. Namun, ia dibuat terkejut karena Sasuke mengiyakan keinginannya itu.

"Yah, tentu saja!" Detik berikutnya, keduanya saling menyatukan diri dalam sentuhan bibir. Menyelami ketulusan cinta masing-masing dalam kecupan singkat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita cari kerja!" dengan semangat pemuda berjaket orange itu berhenti di depan sebuah perusahaan, rencananya ia akan melamar pekerjaan disana.

Sasuke yang ada disamping pemuda itu mengulas senyum, agaknya semangat Naruto itu turut merasuk dalam dirinya. "Lalu setelah kita bekerja, kita akan menabung untuk biaya pernikahan kita," lanjut Naruto sambil mengenggam jemari Sasuke erat.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia bahagia sekali dapat mengenal Naruto.

_._

_#_

_._

_Saat lembaran putihku sudah terisi penuh, maka akan kusimpan rapat cerita itu dalam memori otakku untuk selalu kukenang. Dan sekarang, saatnya menyudahi kisah hari ini dengan tenggelam dalam alam mimpi._

_._

_#  
><em>

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** **Soal ijasah tadi, biasanya ditiap sekolah memberlakukan sistem seperti itu, pada murid yang belum melunasi tunggakan sekolah mereka. Dan untungnya, Fu gak kaya Sasuke. Terakhir, jangan lupa untuk review...


	2. Still Love You

Niatnya nggak pengen bikin fic ini jadi multy, tapi karena Fu lagi suka bikin femSuke, hadirlah cerita yang lain.. Yosh, selamat baca... semoga suka...

**._._. X ._._. **

**Title: Still Love You **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: Naruto X Female Sasuke **

**Warning: Lime and Lemon implist, OOC, OC, AU, Gaje, typo(s), dll. **

**._._. X ._._.**

Hanami. Festival menggelar tikar sambil menyaksikan gugurnya bunga Sakura, datang lebih cepat tahun ini. Banyak penduduk setempat berbondong-bondong mengajak keluarga dan teman-teman mereka untuk menghadiri festival mekarnya bunga Sakura. Dan Tsurumai Kouen yang terletak adalah salah satu taman yang menjadi tujuan para penduduk kota. Semua penduduk nampak bersuka cita sekarang ini. Tapi, ada satu yang nampak janggal, tepat di salah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari air mancur, terlihat seorang gadis sedang duduk sendirian. Rambut hitam sepinggangnya dibiarkan tergerai, dengan poni yang hampir menutupi alisnya. Sesekali, ia teguk air mineral dalam botol yang ia genggam, sambil menikmati kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang berjatuhan di dekatnya atau orang-orang yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman dan keluarga mereka. Dan jika boleh jujur, ia juga ingin membaur bersama teman-temannya, makan dan minum sambil tertawa gembira, tapi ia baru ingat, ia tak menyukai keramaian, ia lebih senang ketenangan. Bukan berarti gadis berpupil onyx itu kurang pandai dalam mendapatkan teman, tapi, sendirian jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada berkumpul dengan banyak manusia yang akan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ya... seperti saat ini. Ia cukup menikmati kesendiriannya, sampai sebuah kecupan mendarat dipuncak kepalanya, hingga membuat tubuhnya menegang untuk beberapa saat karena terkejut.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Mendengar suara serak yang familiar di telinganya, gadis bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu reflek menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap kepada sosok yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya, "Aku tidak membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama 'kan?" pemuda itu kembali bersuara, namun kali ini sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping si gadis yang beberapa detik yang lalu mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

"Kau hampir membuatku jamuran,_ dobe_," celetuk Sasuke. Wajar dia berkata demikian, karena memang hampir satu jam ia duduk menunggu pasangannya datang ke tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu, tapi yang ditunggu malah datang terlambat hingga selama ini.

"Maaf ya, maaf... Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu," Sasuke memutar kepalanya, menatap penasaran pada pria yang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas selempang hitamnya. Lalu... "Tada..." Sambil berseru ceria, ia tunjukkan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga Sakura. "...Untukmu 'Suke... Kuharap kau menyukainya," tanpa basa-basi, pemuda bermata biru safir itu segera menyematkan jepit itu dirambut Sasuke, tepat di dekat telinga sang gadis. Hingga membuat helai hitam yang sempat menutupi cuping telinganya, menjadi lebih tertata. Sasuke meraba jepit rambut di kepalanya, wajahnya cukup merona antara malu karena tidak terbiasa dengan hiasan dirambutnya, sekaligus cara Uzumaki Naruto-kekasihnya- yang begitu perhatian padanya. Gadis itu kemudian berujar, "Apa, aku cocok mengenakan ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya penuh harap.

"Yup, kau cocok sekali mengenakan benda itu 'Suke, kau terlihat makin manis. Aku... jadi gemas." Yah sambil berkata begitu, tangan besar Naruto terjulur untuk meraih belakang kepala Sasuke, agar mendekat ke wajahnya, hanya untuk memudahkannya ketika mencium kening sang pujaan hati.

"Kau merayuku hanya untuk mencuri kesempatan," sedikit menekuk bibir bawahnya, Sasuke berkata. Ia tidak marah ketika keningnya dikecup oleh Naruto, dia hanya ingin sedikit menggoda kekasihnya itu. "Supaya kau bisa menciumku sesuka hatimu, iya 'kan?"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, "Itu bukan mencuri-curi kesempatan, itu hanya caraku untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintaku ditiap aku ingin menunjukkannya," balas Naruto, lembut. Ntah kenapa mendengar pernyataan Naruto, membuat hati Sasuke luluh. "Kau memang gombal Naruto. Sangat jago membuat hati perempuan tersipu-sipu karena kata-katamu." Naruto menyeringai, lalu ditariknya pinggang Sasuke agar makin rapat dengannya, supaya ia dapat memeluk gadisnya erat, "Meski terdengar gombal, memang itu yang aku rasakan saat denganmu 'Suke..." Lagi-lagi, ucapan Naruto membuat perasaan Sasuke menjadi berbunga-bunga, ia sangat bahagia.

Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sendirian adalah caranya untuk menikmati hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi berdua dengan orang yang terkasih jauh lebih menyenangkan dari apapun di dunia ini.

**._._. X ._._.**

Matahari makin lama makin merendah, perlahan namun pasti sumber energi terbesar umat manusia itu mulai merosot keperaduannya.

"Sudah sore 'Suke, kita harus segera pulang, bisa-bisa kau dimarahi Ayahmu jika terlambat sampai di rumah!" Uzumaki Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin sebentar lagi berada di tempat itu, tapi mengingat kata-kata Naruto ada benarnya, akhirnya gadis berkulit pucat itupun menurut saja. Bahkan ketika Naruto meraih jemari lentiknya untuk digenggam erat, Sasuke sama sekali tak melayangan protes.

Keduanya terus berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda atau berdebat kecil, sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti mendadak, sambil memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit yang amat sangat. "Sasuke, kau kenap-" Tanpa dijawab pun, Naruto tau, penyebab utama sang gadis merintih kesakitan adalah karena sebuah bola sepak mendarat di kepala raven kekasihnya.

"_Nee-chan_.. maaf, kami tidak sengaja..." segorombolan anak kecil menghampiri keduanya, wajah mereka nampak ketakutan. "Apa_ Nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke dengan pandangan yang masih berputar, menatap sendu anak laki-laki itu, lalu sambil tersenyum tipis ia berujar, "_Nee-chan_ baik-baik saja, lain kali, hati-hati ya!" Ujarnya penuh kelembutan.

"Baik _Nee-chan_, kami mengerti, sekali lagi kami minta maaf..." Usai memungut bola sepaknya, bocah-bocah itu bergegas pergi.

"Yakin kau baik-baik saja 'Suke?" Naruto yang sedaritadi merangkul pundak sang kekasih untuk membantu menopang tubuh si gadis bertanya. "Kepalaku pusing, tapi... aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Sasuke sambil memijat keningnya. "Lebih baik, kita ke apartemenku saja. Akan kuantar kau pulang dengan menggunakan motorku," Naruto membantu Sasuke berdiri dengan hati-hati, lalu merangkul dan mulai mengajaknya berjalan kaki. "Maaf merepotkan," desah Sasuke penuh sesal. Naruto mengecup pelipis Sasuke, lalu pemuda berambut blonde itu berkata, "Sama sekali tidak Nona cantik, kau tidak merepotkanku kok." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bahagia rasanya saat tau jika Naruto peduli padanya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Nuansa biru menyambut kedatangan Sasuke yang baru pertama kali datang ke tempat tinggal Naruto. Ia cukup terkesan dengan barang-barang sang kekasih yang tertata rapi, jauh berbeda jika dibandingan dengan sifat Naruto yang agak serampangan.

"Kau tiduran saja, aku buatkan minuman dulu," dengan lembut Naruto menidurkan Sasuke di ranjang berukuran besar di kamar Naruto. "Jangan terlalu manis ya!" Permintaan gadis bermarga Uchiha itu hanya dibalas deheman oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyaman rasanya ketika Sasuke tiduran di ranjang Naruto, sampai-sampai ia mulai mengantuk dan ingin sekali memejamkan mata. Tapi, mendadak ia merasakan ada guncangan di atas tempat tidur, dan saat membuka mata, ia dapat melihat wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kupikir kau tertidur..." ucap Naruto yang sedang berada diatas tubuh Sasuke, dan hanya menggunakan lengannya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. "Kau mengejutkanku Naruto," balas Sasuke, ia ulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk leher pemuda bermata biru di atasnya. Naruto menyeringai tipis, dengan sengaja ia makin menurunkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan, "_Aishiteru 'Suke-chan_..." desis Naruto tepat ketika iris mereka bertemu.

"_Aishiteru yo_," jawab Sasuke sebelum memejamkan mata. Merasakan betapa lembut dan hangat lidah Naruto dalam rongga lembabnya. Saling mengecap rasa diri masing-masing lewat gerak lidah, tanpa niat ingin mendomanasi, hanya hasrat untuk saling menyatukan diri. Mengecap tiap inchi dari rongga hangat masing-masing dari pagutan liar dan basah itu. Kecupan Naruto makin menjadi, lidah lembabnya mulai menyusuri cuping telinga Sasuke, makin ke bawah dan berhenti di leher jenjang Sasuke. Menjilat, menghisap, menggigit, meninggalkan bekas ciuman yang cukup kentara di leher yang awalnya putih tak bernoda. Membuat sang gadis mendesah pelan. Naruto kembali mengukir tanda cintanya ketika lidahnya berhenti di dada Sasuke. Menyerang titik sensitif kekasihnya dengan lembut dan sedikit nakal, membuat Uchiha di bawahnya tak henti-hentinya mengerang dan mendesah.

"Aku menginginkanmu 'Suke..." gumam Naruto sambil menatap wajah kemerahan gadisnya. Sasuke mengangguk paham, "Jadikan aku... milikmu seutuhnya, Uzumaki Naruto," balasnya tanpa ragu. Ia pasrahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya pada pria yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak setahun lalu, ia percayakan semuanya pada sang Uzumaki. Dan begitupula sebaliknya, cinta Naruto yang begitu besar kepada Sasuke membuat ia berani untuk melakukan lebih, bukan karena nafsu, semua yang akan terjadi diantara keduanya sebentar lagi murni karena cinta.

"Aku, mencintaimu 'Suke, sangat-sangat mencintaimu..." Ucap pemuda itu sebelum kembali menginvasi tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke. Merasakan inchi demi inchi tubuh itu, memberi rangsang dan kenikmatan hingga membuat sang gadis melayang. Menandai Sasuke dan menjadikan sosok itu hanya untuknya. Hanya milik Uzumaki Naruto seorang.

Pengembaraan Naruto berhenti tepat di puncak mahkota terindah yang selalu dijaga oleh Sasuke selama 16 tahun hidupnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang saat mulai mengoyak keindahan Sasuke dengan lidahnya, jarinya, dan terakhir dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bergerak perlahan, tak ingin membuat Sasuke kesakitan. Ia lesakan hati-hati, menjadikan dirinya sebagai yang pertama merobohkan dinding kesucian Sasuke. Air mata Sasuke bergulir dari pelupuk matanya yang indah, ia menjerit tertahan dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan pada mahkotanya. Ia remas helai pirang kekasihnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang akan berganti menjadi kenikmatan tak lama lagi.

"Kau siap 'Suke?" Naruto menatap mata hitam Sasuke dalam, mencoba meyakinkan sang pujaan jika ia takkan menyakitinya, berjanji akan memberikan kebahagian pada gadis yang sudah menganggalkan pertahanannya sama dengan dirinya. Sasuke menyanggupi, ia benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya secara utuh ada Naruto kali ini. Memasrahkan segala yang ia miliki pada pemuda sebayanya itu. Naruto maupun Sasuke sangat mempercayai hal itu.

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, kenikmatan yang Naruto sajikan membuatnya melambung tinggi ke surga dunia. Kehadiran Naruto yang awalnya menyakitkan kini menyuguhkan sensai asing yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Membuatnya menginginkan lebih, lebih dan lebih, walau ia sadar jika ini salah. Senandung kenikmatan yang mengalun dari bibir keduanya, menjadi irama yang mengiri tarian mereka. Tarian yang makin mengantarkan mereka dalam puncak dunia, menuntuntun dua insan berbeda itu mencapai titik kebahagian tertinggi. Puncak dari segala penyatuan. Erang demi erang membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Peluh telah menyatu, sama seperti keduanya yang saling menerima keberadaan masing-masing. Naruto dalam diri Sasuke, dan Sasuke di tubuh Naruto. Tiap gerakan Naruto adalah bukti cintanya terhadap Sasuke. Tiap sentuhannya adalah berwujudan dari besarnya kasih sayang Naruto pada gadis Uchiha itu. Meski keduanya tau betul, penyatuan ini salah, akan ada konsekuensi yang besar dari perbuatan mereka. Tapi mereka bersama, keduanya yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kekuatan cinta mampu mengalahkan segalanya? Baik diri, akhir dari perjuangan dalam meniti tangga kenikmatan sejati.

"Ennnghhh... Aaahhh..." Tubuh Sasuke mengejang sesaat, ia merintih tertahan, bersama-sama dengan Naruto. Hanya beberapa detik saja, karena saat berikutnya, Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuhnya melemas seketika usai melepas hasrat yang susah payah dibendungnya, bukit kembarnya naik turun seirama dengan deru nafasnya. Narutopun merasakan hal yang sama, tubuhnya terasa lelah usai mengalirkan cairan 'cinta'nya di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Tapi rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan tak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang meledak-ledak dalam diri mereka. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mata birunya memandang lekat ke wajah kelelahan Sasuke. Ia menarik diri dari tubuh Sasuke sebelum menggulirkan tubuhnya ke sisi di sebelah kekasihnya. Ia tarik pinggul Sasuke agar dapat ia peluk erat, ia kecup mesra kening dan puncak kepala Sasuke yang tengah meringkuk dalam dekapannya.

"Selamat tidur Sasuke..." desisnya sebelum membenamkan seluruh tubuh polos keduanya di balik_ bedcover_ tebal bermotif angin miliknya. Keduanya memejamkan mata, ingin cepat-cepat memulihkan diri untuk mempersiapkan segala hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ya, apapun akan sama-sama mereka hadapi, karena ini adalah bukti dari ketulusan cinta yang abadi.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Ugh... Sssh..." Tubuh Sasuke ambruk di atas kerasnya lantai sesaat setelah sang Ayah menampar wajahnya berkali-kali. Sambil menangis, Sasuke menatap iba pada Ayahnya, memohon agar Ayahnya yang sedang gelap mata segera sadar. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa ayah dari janin itu Sasuke!" Fugaku membentak, dengan berkilat-kilat marah, ia mengintimidasi anak bungsunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum juga di jawab oleh Sasuke.

"Ayah, tenanglah!" Itachi, kakak Sasuke membantu sang adik berdiri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika adikmu hamil diluar nikah seperti ini, mau ditaruh harga diri kita sebagai Uchiha?" Fugaku menatap nyalang pada Itachi, lalu beralih pada Sasuke yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tapi jangan sampai seperti ini, pikirkan keadaan Sasuke!" Mikoto coba menengankan sang Suami.

"Akh!" Fugaku mengerang frustasi, "Jawab aku Uchiha Sasuke! Siapa ayah dari janin dalam kandunganmu itu!" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, ia merasa bodoh karena membuat sang Ayah yang menolak hubungan percintaannya dengan Naruto tau jika ia telah hamil. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, ia tetap harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "U-Uzumaki Naruto, 'Yah..."

PLAAK

"ennhh..." Sasuke kembali merasakan nyeri di salah satu pipinya, ketika Fugaku kembali menamparnya. Ia tidak tahan lagi. "Kami melakukan 'itu' murni karena cinta, dan Naruto juga berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku, Ayah tak perlu khawatir..."

"Tak perlu khawatir katamu? Apa kau tau, usia kalian masih 16 tahun, kau masih sekolah, dan Uzumaki itu juga sama. Jika kalian menikah hidup kalian hanya akan sengsara!" Kata Fugaku, ia tidak menyangka jika anak gadisnya menganggap enteng masalah seberat ini. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Sasuke, terpaksa aku harus mengirimu ke Amerika. Kau akan tinggal dengan Kakekmu, ini juga upaya untuk menutupi aib yang sudah kau perbuat..." Sasuke menggeleng lemah, berharap ayahnya mau mengubah jalan pikirannya.

"Jangan kirim aku kesana 'Yah, biarkan aku tetap disini, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto!" Permintaan Sasuke hanya sia-sia, Fugaku sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dan tangis gadis itu makin pecah mengingat ia akan jauh dari pria yang bertanggung jawab atas janin dalam kandungannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Terlambat. Semuanya sudah terlambat bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Pesawat itu telah melesat terbang, pesawat yang akan hasil buah cintanya dengan gadis itu. Ia akan berjuang untuk memperoleh kemapanan hidup. Hanya untuk menujukkan jika ia layak. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga turut berjuang. Ia jaga mati-matian janin dalam rahimnya, buah cintanya bersama Naruto. Ia sayangi bayi itu sepenuh hati, sebesar cintanya terhadap putra satu-satunya klan Uzumaki. Walau kadang ia merasa lelah dan frustasi menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri.

**._._. X ._._.**

"_Kaa-san_, jadi ini yang namanya bunga Sakura?" Wanita muda yang baru saja dipanggil _'Kaa-san'_ itu menurunkan wajahnya, menatap sosok bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun dengan rambut hitam dan bola mata biru safir yang indah.

"Yah, ini adalah bunga Sakura." Ibu 22 tahun itu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala sang anak, "Bunga kebanggaan masyarakat Jepang. Dan kau beruntung bisa datang kesini saat Hanami berlangsung, karena kau tau, di New York, takkan ada yang seperti ini," ujarnya.

"Aku beruntung ya,_ Kaa-san_?..." Bocah itu mendongak ke arah sang Ibu. "Yah, kau adalah anak _Kaa-san_ yang paling beruntung dari siapapun," dipeluknya pundak anak lelaki satu-satunya, sebelum kembali mengamati langit pink di atasnya. Kelopak Sakura musim semi yang indah. Festival Hanami dan taman yang sama, jika perempuan itu mengingat dan melihat semua ini, otaknya seakan bergerak untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia yang masih berumur 16 tahun menjalani hari-hari bahagianya dengan yang terkasih. Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang sampai detik ini selalu menganggu pikirannya, orang yang ia rindukan, satu-satunya pria yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tak pernah lupa betapa beratnya perjuangan mereka saat menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu, karena ia tau betul, Ayahnya-Uchiha Fugaku tak begitu menyukai hubungan mereka. Tapi keduanya tidak peduli, bahkan, atas nama cinta, keduanya melakukan 'itu' tepat sepulang menyaksikan Hanami. Meski semenjak kejadian itu, hal terburuk yang selalu menghantui benak keduanya benar-benar terjadi. Keduanya harus berpisah, putus komunikasi, terhalang oleh jauhnya benua, hanya karena cinta mereka tak direstui. Parahnya, ia harus berpisah dengan Uzumaki Naruto ketika ia sangat membutuhkan sosok itu, ketika ia dalam keterpurukan mengingat ia hamil tanpa suami. Menjalani hari-harinya sendiri di Amerika, dengan batin yang tengah membendung luka, kesedihan, dan rasa rindu. Tapi ia tetap berjuang, ia tetap bertahan dan terus menunggu, hingga sekarang. Tepat dimusim semi ke tujuh setelah ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Semua seperti mengulang masa lalu, musim semi, bunga Sakura, Hanami, serta bangku panjang yang letaknya tak berubah, semua sama persis dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Yang berbeda hanya dengan siapa ia duduk, bukan dengan yang terkasih, tapi... dengan buah cinta hasil hubungan mereka. Anak mereka, Uchiha Kaname. Bocah yang membuat Sasuke tak pernah bisa melupakan sosok Uzumaki Naruto. Oh... Mengingat semua itu, ntah kenapa mata Sasuke terasa panas, dadanya juga mendadak menjadi sesak, ditambah lagi, desakan hasrat untuk segera bertemu, membuat wanita berambut gelap itu ingin menangis.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa? Wajah _Kaa-san_, pucat sekali?" anak kecil itu memandang khawatir ke arahnya.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa kok," perempuan itu mengulas senyum, berusaha menenangkan hati anaknya. Hanya saja, semua yang ia katakan sangat berlawanan, hatinya sedang terluka, matanya menyipit menahan tangis, kenangan masa lalunya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia letih menjalani hari-hari yang seperti ini. Ia lelah, sangat lelah.

"_Kaa-san_, Kaname mau main kesana boleh?" Bocah itu menunjuk kesekumpulan anak yang tengah bermain di kotak pasir. Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja, tapi... jangan nakal, ok!" katanya memberi syarat. Kaname mengangguk mantap. "Oke!." Anak itu bergegas turun dari tempat duduknya, mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat sebelum melesat pergi mencari teman baru. Dan perempuan itu hanya dapat memandangi sang anak dengan wajah bahagia. Ia yakin, jika Naruto pasti bangga memilik anak seperti Kaname.

**._._. X ._._.**

Pagi itu Kaname kecil yang tengah menyebrang jalan tidak sengaja terserempet sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. "Kau tak apa Nak?" Muncul laki-laki berkemeja orange, yang juga pelaku penabrakan itu. Kaname yang tengah memegangi lututnya yang lecet dan berdarah menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kesal, "Tidak apa bagaimana, lihat lututku berdarah!" ujarnya tanpa takut sedikitpun. "Baiklah, akan kuantar kau ke rumah sakit!" akhirnya apria berambut kuning itu menggendong Kaname, memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dengan tujuan mengantarkan bocah itu ke rumah sakit.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

"Lain kali, kalau menyebrang hati-hati ya!" Pesan pria berpupil biru, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Paman saja yang nyetirnya ngebut, pasti Paman buru-buru ya?" Tebak Kaname.

"Kok, kau bisa tau?" Naruto ingin tertawa karena keteledorannya dapat diketahui oleh bocah kecil itu.

"Terlihat dari wajah Paman," celetuk sang bocah.

"Oya, siapa namamu? Nama Paman, Uzumaki Naruto," katanya dengan pandangan yang fokus ke arah jalan. Kaname yang tengah memainkan hiasan _dashboard_ Naruto membalas, "Namaku Kaname."

"Kau suka es krim tidak? Aku akan belikan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf," tawar Naruto, dan dengan cepat dibalas anggukan oleh si bocah.

**.**

** .**

** .**

**.**

**.**

"Paman sudah menikah?" Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada angin, ntah kenapa Kaname tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto, hingga membuat pria 23 tahun itu hampir tersendak.

"Belum, Paman tidak akan menikah sampai kekasih Paman kembali," balas Naruto tanpa ragu, matanya terlihat sendu saat menjawabnya.

"Memangnya, pacar Paman kemana?"

"Dia pergi, tapi Paman yakin dia akan segera kembali." Naruto tersenyum, mencoba tegar saat mengucapkannya. Kaname yang tengah menjilati es krim coklat, kembali bertanya, "Pacar paman cantik tidak?"

"Dia sangat cantik, dia juga baik. Hanya saja dia sedikit pendiam, tapi dia gadis yang menyenangkan." Sedih rasanya ketika Naruto teringat pada Sasuke. Ia rindu sekali padanya, ia ingin memeluk tubuhnya lagi, menggenggam erat jemarinya, serta memainkan tiap helai hitam Sasuke. Yang paling penting, ia ingin tau sudah sebesar apa anak mereka saat ini. Walau tanpa ia tau, jika bocah berkulit sawo matang didekatnya ini adalah buah hatinya.

"Ibuku juga cantik sekali Paman. Dia juga sangat sayang padaku, tapi aku sedikit sedih, Ibu senang sekali menangis. Saat aku bertanya pada nenek, nenek bilang padaku jika ibu rindu pada Ayah," jelasnya. "Memang ayahmu kemana?"

Kaname menggeleng, wajah cerianya berubah sendu, "Entahlah. Padahal aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya sama seperti Ibu, tapi ayah tidak muncul juga. Tapi ibuku selalu berkata, jika ayah akan segera menemui kita!"

Pluk

Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Kaname, "Aku yakin kau akan segera bertemu dengan ayahmu!" katanya menyemangati. Dan Kaname hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan cengiran lebar, "Aku tau kok, Paman." Melihat senyum bocah ini, ntah kenapa Naruto merasa tenang. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa bahagia dapat bertemu Kaname. Dan ia merasa begitu dekat dengan bocah itu, walau ia baru mengenalnya tak lebih dari tiga jam. "Sudah siang Paman, aku harus pulang. Nanti ibu bisa khawatir, hehehe. Aku pu-"

"Tunggu, besok bisa kita bertemu lagi. Kau bocah yang menyenangkan!" ajak Naruto. "Uum, tentu. Akan kuajak Ibuku juga, mungkin Paman akan cocok dengan Ibu karena sama-sama kesepian." Begitu berucap demikian, Kaname bergegas pulang, untungnya tempat mereka membeli es krim tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Sementara Naruto, hanya dapat memandangi punggung kecil itu hingga menghilang di balik tikungan jalan.

**._._. X ._._.**

"na-Naruto?" Sasuke yang tengah menggenggam jemari Kaname mendadak melepaskan genggamannya. Tubuhnya melemas, matanya berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang ia cintai, berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah terkejut namun bahagia.

"Suke... Sasuke!" Naruto segera menyosong tubuh rapuh Sasuke, mendekapnya erat. Sasukepun sama, ia peluk Narutonya seakan tak mau lepas. Tangis merekapun pecah ketika itu juga, tangis bahagia

. "Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke? Kapan kau kembali, aku merindukanmu!" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Aku... bahagia," ungkapnya disela isak tangis. Naruto melepas pelukkannya, menatap lekat wajah Sasuke sebelum memberi kecupan di bibir Sasuke. "Aku senang dapat bertemu lagi denganmu 'Suke, aishiteru..." Perempuan itu menggenggam jemari Naruto yang menempel dipipinya, dengan senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya ia mengangguk mantap, "Aku juga mencintaimu Na-"

"Ehem, apa tidak ada yang mengingat kehadiranku disini?" Reflek, baik Naruto atau Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Menoleh pada Kaname yang merasa diabaikan kehadirannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh harap, dan seakan tau apa maksud dari tatapan itu, Sasukepun mengangguk mantap. Lalu...

"Anakku," pria berambut blonde itu menyongsong tubuh kecil Kaname, dan memeluk bocah yang keheranan setengah mati. Ia tak menyangka jika bocah berisik yang ia temui kemarin adalah anak laki-lakinya. Sasuke menepuk pundak Kaname, sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Dia Tou-sanmu Nak." Kaname memandang wajah ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian, "_t-Tou-san_..." ia peluk badan Naruto sambil menangis bahagia.

"Ayah disini Nak..." balas Naruto.

Ya, akhirnya kebahagian menjadi ending dari kisah terlarang ini. Kisah cinta yang butuh pengorbanan dan perjuangan. Dan membuat satu kesimpulan kecil disana, 'Jodoh takkan kemana' benar bukan?...

**._._. X ._._. **

**OWARI**

** ._._. X ._._.**

Oke, saatnya balas review...

Aomi Ammyu: Makasih udah review, emang setingnya diambil dari negara tercinta kita, makanya endingnya jadi gitu... Hehe, salam kenal dari Fu.

SasShin-chan: Gak usah dibayangin Nee, bayangin aja nasib Nee beberapa bulan ke depan aja. Untuk typo, entah kenapa Fu emang susah untuk menghidari masalah itu *alay*, ya.. Nee kan tau alasannya...

Zoroutecchi: Haha, ketuker ya? Emang Sasuke OOC banget kok difanfic ini. But, makasih udah review... salam kenal, Ichikawa yu: Senang deh kalo kamu suka, dan thanks sudah baca fanfic abal ini...

Oke, makasih udah baca fic ini, terakhir, jangan lupa review.. Oke-oke *puppy eyes*


End file.
